Kapitel 33
Kapitel 33: Hausen House (Part 5) is the thirty-third chapter overall, and the third chapter of Volume 6 of the 07-Ghost manga series. The volume was released on the 24th of May 2008 in Japan. Its ISBN is 978-4-7580-5347-1. Summary Fest appears before Teito with the Cursed Ticket. Teito first asks Castor about his reincarnation, and excitedly says that Castor can return to the family that wait for him, but Castor replies that as a Ghost he is forbidden from contacting those who saw him die. Teito then asks Castor about the Land of Seele and if going there truly results in the person's death. Castor explains that those who go to Seele are given new lives, and Teito asks if he can exchange his life for Mikage should he chose to go there. When Castor replies that it is possible, Teito asks for the Cursed Ticket. Castor burns the mark of Fest onto Teito's arm and then leaves. Teito then suddenly sees a memory of Fea Kreuz with the Cursed ticket. The memory and the bright light fade, and Xingfa approaches Teito, asking Teito which family he belongs to. Teito tells them that his father is the late king of Raggs, much to Xingfa's and the servants' shock. As Seilan is about to see Teito off, the Imperial Guard suddenly appear, attempting to arrest Teito. Seilan angrily protests, but to no avail. Fortunately for Teito, Frau and Capella arrive in time to save him (Teito), and Frau beats the Imperial Guard into submission. Seilan throws Teito a coat. Seilan and the other servants then see Teito off, telling him to 'come home soon'. Teito is visibly touched. Teito asks Frau why he (Frau) didn't tell Teito more about the Land of Seele before, to which Frau replies that he hadn't wanted to guide Teito to the other world. Teito says that knowing about the Land of Seele is worth risking his life and that if he can come to accept himself, it would be much better than dying without knowing his true self. Characters in order of Appearance Quotes from this Chapter *'When you died, you reincarnated as one of the Seven Ghosts, didn't you...?' (Teito to Castor, page 2) *'Once someone dies, it is prohibited by Heaven for that person to come in contact with people who knew that death. I... cannot even be seen by my family.' (Castor to Teito, page 3) *'Thank you, Teito-kun. Mother has been sent for by Heaven...' (Castor to Teito, page 4) *'I want to regain my memory and learn the truth of the Raggs War. From that, the want to learn my mission was born. Both the feeling of wanting revenge on that Ayanami, who killed Father and Mikage, and the feeling of wanting to run away from ugly emotions, I want to settle them all while I am alive.' (Teito's thought, page 5) *'What's this. So you do have an important family after all.' (Seilan to Teito, page 20) *'It's not like I cared to guide you to the other world.' (Frau to Teito, page 22) *'Frau...you too...are you also dead?' (Teito to Frau, page 25) *'I said so didn't I? I'm a Ghost.' (Frau's response, page 26) *'I'm sorry that you had a lonely time Razette...thank goodness your soul still remains completely here.' (Castor, flashback, page 29) *'I'm back.' (Castor to Razette, page 30) Site Navigation Category:Manga Category:Volume 6 Category:Chapters